baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi's Basics in Education
Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning (or simply known as Baldi's Basics) is a free-to-play video game that was released on March 31st, 2018 by Mystman12. This game was an entry in the annual Meta-Game Jam, that received 2nd place in the Meta-Game Jam's Top 5 Games. The main inspiration of Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning is '90s edutainment games such as Sonic's Schoolhouse, as well as pulling "the game is not what it seems" gimmick. Story "Oh noes! School is out, but your friend has a problem! He left all his noteboos sic in school, but dosen't have time to get them, because if he does he'll be late for eating pracitce. To help him out, you have to go back in the school and find all 7 of his notebooks for him. It won't be easy though! Baldi loves challenging his students with fun trivia problems whenever he can! Each time you find a notebook, you'll have to answer some questions. Answer all three correctly, and you will earn a prize! Find all 7 notebooks, and then exit the school to win!" Controls The controls are how you navigate The Protagonist through the game. The controls are accessed through the title screen of the game by clicking the "HOW TO PLAY" option. When this option is clicked, it will show the games' story, along with the games' controls. The games' controls are as follows: * WASD - Move * Mouse - Look around * Left Click - Pick up objects, open doors, other interactions * Right Click - Use selected item * Scroll Wheel/1/2/3 - Change item selection from the Inventory. * Shift - Run (Watch your stamina!) * Space Bar - Look behind you and wave goodbye to your friends! Gameplay At the start of the game, the teacher Baldi appears, greeting and waving to the player. As the player goes on to collect the first notebook they will be greeted by the You Can Think! Pad™ showing a set of three math problems, presented by Baldi. In the first round of the math problems, everything is normal. However when the player activates the second notebook, the third and final question is replaced by an unintelligible string of numbers, and Baldi's reading will become glitched and distorted. This question has no correct answer and replaces all final questions from the second notebook onward. Upon getting the question wrong Baldi will start to chase the player, with his speed being determined by slapping sounds from his ruler hitting his hand. The more questions the player answers incorrectly, the faster Baldi will chase them. It is at this point in the game that the characters will begin appearing. *The Principal of the Thing will bring the player to detention in the Principal's Office if he sees them breaking a school rule. While in detention, the player can't escape until the detention ends. Detentions lasts 15 seconds at first, with another 15 seconds added with each detention thereafter. Baldi can enter office and catch the player while they are trapped. **The Principal can be identified by the sound of him whistling a tune as he approaches, and his monotone voice scolding the player if they are caught breaking a rule. *Playtime will chase after the player if she sees them, freezing them in place and forcing them to play a game of jump-rope with her. Baldi can attack the player while they are playing. **Playtime can be predicted by her echoing voice asking to play with someone and her jingle. **If you have Safety Scissors, you can cut her jump rope by right-clicking. She will then run away with a sad expression, saying "Oh! That makes me sad!". She will be disabled for a certain amount of time. *Gotta Sweep is a broom that lives in a closet, and will occasionally make rounds through the school. It will 'sweep' everything in its path along at high speeds, including the player and the other characters such as Baldi. It can be used to escape in a pinch as it moves the player much faster than any other character, or move others away. **Gotta Sweep can be heard by its loud voice proclaiming, "GOTTA SWEEP, SWEEP, SWEEP!" or "LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPING TIME!", meaning he's moving throughout the halls. He cannot enter rooms during this time. *Arts and Crafters will avoid the player until they have collected all seven notebooks. Once all seven are collected, he will chase down the player and teleport them, along with Baldi, to the very beginning of the game. **Arts and Crafters makes a loud, distorted "whoOOSH" static noise when nearby. * It's a Bully will appear in the start or the end of the hallways, completely blocking your path. If you attempt to approach the bully with an item in your inventory, he will take it and go away. ** As of the V1.3 update, if the Principal of the Thing spots It's a Bully, he'll send him to detention opening up the path. * 1st Prize's function is similar to Gotta Sweep, pushing the player around the halls. Unlike Gotta Sweep, it does not push the player very far, but it is always active. 1st Prize turns at an extremely slow rate. * You can cut his wires with the Safety Scissors. This will cause him to go in a 360 loop Once all seven notebooks are collected, Baldi's voice will congratulate the player before he screams, "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!", followed by a laugh. Baldi will now be moving at his fastest as there are no more notebooks, thus no more questions to get wrong. Now the player must find four exits fake, one real in any order. Once the player finds one of the exits, everything will become red and the doorway will become a solid wall. The player must activate three out of four doors before they can finally leave out of the fourth. Endings List of Characters * Baldi * Playtime * Principal of the Thing * Gotta Sweep * Arts and Crafters * It's a Bully * 1st Prize * Friend * Player * Filename2 Easter Eggs * In the graphics menu is the option 1999. When you enter the game, most, if not all classrooms are labelled with the number 99. Most likely a nod to the edutainment genre, which grew popular in the early to late 90's. ** This easter egg is also rarely found after getting caught by Baldi. A cropped 99 appears on the death screen, followed by a jumpscare and the game crashing. * A secret ending can be acquired by failing all 7 notebooks. Bugs Baldi * There is an occasional glitch where Baldi can trap you in a corner of a classroom where he can't catch you. However, when the player moves a single step, Baldi will catch you instantly and the game would take you back to the start. ** You can avoid getting a game over no matter how close he gets to you by looking down at the corner of the room. (May not always work, but most of the time it should go well.) Playtime * Playtime's jump rope game can be stopped abruptly if you are standing in a door and it closes or a character like Gotta Sweep moves them. Principal of the Thing * If you are close enough to him, or in a certain angle, Principal of the Thing will not put you in detention for doing something bad. * If The Protagonist gets caught breaking the rules; then goes into the detention room, the protagonist will be sent to detention, but the door will be open for the protagonist, allowing the protagonist to leave the room. Trivia * From one of the official images found in Mystman's previous tweets back during the game's development, this image shows that there is going to be more subjects than just math, including science, spelling, history, geography, and geology. It is unknown if these subjects will be added for the future update. * The game was made using the Unity Engine. * The game is mostly made of 2D objects. Desks, lockers, chairs, tables, Zesty Machine and the BSODA Machine being the only 3D models. * This game, despite being placed in 2nd, has been recently getting high critical praise from its fans. * Baldi's Basics is based off of the late 90's edutainment game genre. ** The games that Baldi's Basics is based off of are Sonic's Schoolhouse, I.M. Meen, and 3D Dinosaur Adventure: Save The Dinosaurs. References Navigation Category:Real Life Category:Updates